Blue Eyes Crying In the Rain
by moviesarenomatchforme
Summary: Castiel is a part of the largest crime family in New York and he wants out. Cue Dean Winchester or the hardboiled private eye. A noir dean/cas fic. I have more I'd like to write, but I'm kind of out of the whole spn thing at the moment so it could be a while.
1. Chapter 1

A Noir Thing

_I should have known better than to take that case. I knew it was trouble from the moment he walked in. But I was already gone. Isn't that always how it happens? A dame walks into a joint and a guy can't help but fall for her, even though he knows it'll do him no good? That's about what happened to me, except slightly more unconventional. His name was Castiel. He brought me down lower than I'd ever been before and I didn't even mind, until it was too late. I lost everything because of him._

It was seven o'clock on a Tuesday morning. I was already at the office finishing up some paperwork from a case. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just a run of the mill husband-cheating-on-wife and the wife wanted out. But that's not my problem. I did my job. I helped her catch him in the act and I got paid and that was that. If only all my cases were that straightforward. More often than not I end up on the wrong side of the law chasing my paycheck. It's not how I'd prefer making a living, but it's what I seem to excel at. It doesn't hurt that my baby brother is a cop with a conscience. Not like most of those fuckers. He's helped me out of many a tight spot in the past. We don't always get along, but we're brothers and we stick up for each other. If that means I sometimes help him out free of charge, so be it. It's worth it.

At about half past the hour I finished up and filed away the documents. I'm not much of a morning person and I needed a kick-starter to my day so I left the office to go get a cup of coffee at a nearby café. The coffee there is just passable, but the woman who works there is attractive and flirty so I keep going back. She think I'm mysterious or something. Hell, I wish. The truth of the matter is that I'm just bone deep tired, but she doesn't need to know that particular story. Her name's Cassie or something like that. Maybe one of these days I'll take her home. But not today.

When I got back to the office the door was ajar. Now I'm a private eye and a damned good one at that and so there is no way I left the door open when I left. I always lock the fucking door. I didn't know what might be awaiting me inside, but I'd left my gun in the office and I didn't feel like getting in a fight. It was eight o'clock in the morning for God's sake. I went in quiet and alert, but it didn't really matter. There was no threat. No obvious one anyway. Just some guy in a trench coat sitting in my client's chair by my desk. As if he were here to hire me or something.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I don't usually make a point of shouting at random strangers but this guy had just broken into my office and so I really had no patience to deal with niceties. "I'm talking to you asshole."

The guy didn't even turn around. He just kept sitting there with his head bowed not moving. I went over and sat down at my desk.

"Listen to me right now." No response. "You either answer me or I'm calling the cops." At that his head jerked up and whoa. This guy had the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"Do not do that. Please." His voice was deep and oddly formal and it didn't quite fit his body. I didn't know what to make of it.

"And why shouldn't I? You broke into my office."

"I know. I am sorry but I did not have any other choice. I am in danger out there."

"You're in what? Fucking lovely. Just what I need. Did you bring that danger with you? Because I only put up with danger when I'm being paid and the last time I checked, I'm not."

"That is why I am here. I want to hire you."

"For what? This is not a bodyguard service."

"I—I know. Please Mr. Winchester I need help. Can I explain my situation?"

"I guess so. And you can call me Dean. Mr. Winchester was my father."

"Dean." He sounded as if he were testing out the word, as if he had never before experienced it. He was a strange guy to say the least. "Right. I am Castiel Novak."

"Like the angel?"

"Yes. Not many people know that."

"My mother used to tell me stories. The angels were her favorite."

"She must be an interesting woman to know of Castiel."

"She was. She's dead."

"Oh. I am sorry." He did look genuinely unhappy about it. That was new. Around here it's not unusual to have ghosts haunting you.

"It's fine. Happened a long time ago. Keep going."

"Right. Of course. As I was saying I am a part of the Novak family."

"Whoa. Hold up. _The_ Novak family? As in _the Novak Crime Family_?"

He bit his lip and damn if he wasn't gorgeous. No not gorgeous. That is not what I was thinking at that moment. Or it was, but it was more of a 'what the hell have I gotten myself into' feeling that encompassed all of it. "Yes. That is the one."

"So you're telling me that you're part of the largest crime family in New York. And you're here."

"Yes. Please let me continue."

"I guess I can't stop you at this point."

"I did not mean to upset you. I can depart if you wish."

"No it's fine. Just go on with your story."

"Okay. As I was saying, I'm part of the Novak Family. My older brothers are Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel."

"So, you're really in the family, aren't you? Those are the leaders last time I checked."

"Yes and that is the problem, I do not want any part of it, but that is unfortunate for a person in my…unique situation."

"Unique, yeah, that's one way to describe it. So you want out and that's why you're coming to me?"

"Yes precisely Mr. Win—Dean. I do not know what to do and I was hoping you could help."

"I don't know about help, but I'll see what I can do. This is gonna cost you, you know."

"If there is one thing I have access to it is funds so please do not worry about that."

"Well I'm going to need an initial payout for something like this."

"Anything. How much?"

"Well what exactly am I going to be doing?"

"I would like you to discover 'dirt' on my brothers so that I may use it against them and gain an out as they say."

"Castiel, I am not one to turn down a foolish plan, but there is no way in hell that that is ever going to work."

"Well then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know. I'll have to give it some thought. Can you come back in say…three days?"

"Yes I believe so. Should I meet you here?"

"Yes that's fine, but next time, no breaking in, okay?"

"Okay. I will take my leave then."

"Okay you do that."

"Good bye Dean."

"Bye Castiel."

Castiel. That's kind of a mouthful. I'll have to do something about that in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain – Chapter 2

_What was I supposed to do? How could I help a man escape the largest crime family in New York? A man who was a part of that family. A man who I was attracted to far more than was proper. I wanted to help him to help me and that was not a sentiment I was used to feeling. Probably why I didn't handle it so well._

During those three days after Castiel left me confused in my office I had spent quite a lot of time thinking about him. And his unusual situation. I was no stranger to unusual situations. I see all kinds in this business. Desperate lowlifes and dissatisfied people of the upper class, but I'd never come across anything quite like this. Why would he want to get away from the mob? To be honest if I weren't making my living just barely on the side of the law I probably would have gotten involved with the mob at some point. I'm not a stranger to corruption that's for sure.

I didn't know what I was going to tell Castiel. None of the options I had come up with were exactly pleasant or easy. Any one of them would rip the guy's life apart. I didn't want to be the cause of that, but if he was paying me…which reminded me that I hadn't been paid yet and that Castiel was due to arrive at my office some time that day.

When Castiel did show up I was prepared. Or as prepared as I could possibly be with the awful plan I was about to present to him.

"I am here."

"Thanks Cas I can see that."

"My name is not Cas. It's Castiel."

"Well yeah I'm aware of that, but Castiel is a bit of a mouthful. Cas is easier."

"Oh. Do you have a solution for me?"

"I have a solution. Not sure you'll like it. I'm not sure I like it."

"I am willing to try most anything at this point. What is it?"

"You need to fake your own death."


End file.
